


I think I'm straight

by SmutHorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this gifset <br/>http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/127920770959</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm straight

**Author's Note:**

> Its finals week for me and I'm supper exhausted, but I promised someone i'd have a sterek fic up this week and here it is. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sorry

"Derek, I need to talk to you." Scott called, grumbling when the man didn't come down. "Derek!"

 

Stiles came into Derek's loft, staring at Scott. "Hey buddy." He said, shutting the large door. "Why ya yelling?"

 

"I need to talk to Derek, but he won't come down and won't answer."

 

"Is he even here?" Stiles asked.

 

Scott gave his friend a flat look. He'd know if the man wasn't there.

 

"Oh...Kay." Stiles mumbled, looking around. "So what do you need to talk to him about?"

 

Scott blushed slightly and shifted. "....alpha stuff."

 

Stiles nodded. No wonder derek didn't come down. "This calls for drastic measures." He sighed.

 

“What are you talking about Stiles?” Scott asked. “If he won’t come down, I’ll just go up there.”

 

“No, no. I got this.” Stiles said, standing tall. “I’m straight.”

 

“Stiles, what does-” There was movement from upstairs and suddenly there was Derek with a slightly smug I-don’t-believe-a-word-you’re-saying-face. “How did that work?” Scott questioned, looking over at his friend.

 

“Stiles, We literally had sex last night.” Derek said, coming the rest of the way down.

 

Scott’s eyes widened and he looked over at Stiles. He had not seen that coming. Sure his friend smelt like the wolf, but he figured it was because that they were friends.

 

Stiles blushed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Ah, there he is.” Stiles mumbled, looking down.

 

Derek stood in front of both younger boys, crossing his arms. His face morphing into bitch-face mixed with pouty lips. Scott could tell that he wasn’t happy at all.

 

Stiles was looking at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

 

Derek huffed, looking at Scott. “What do you want?”

 

Scott shook his head. “It can wait.. I- Yeah, I’ll wait.” He said, stepping back and shaking his head. “I’m not getting in the way of whatever this is.” The alpha said, pointing between them.

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s fine. What do you need?”

 

“No really.” Scott said.

 

“Scott!” Derek snapped. “What do you want to talk about?”

 

Scott blushed. glancing at Stiles.

 

The former alpha huffed, rolling his eyes. “Stiles, go upstairs and do homework or something so Scott and I can talk.”

 

Stiles nodded, shuffling upstairs.

 

When stiles was gone, Scott looked at Derek. “So...You and Stiles?”

 

“What do you need Scott?” Derek asked again, a small smiled tugging at his lips.

 

“Well, You see…. When ever I have sex with someone… the um, the end of my cock starts swelling.” Scott said, shifting uncomfortably.

 

Derek frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Why…” He muttered. “Okay, sit down. We need to talk.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After Derek finished his conversation with Scott he went up to his room, finding Stiles playing a game of his phone. He sighed, walking over to his dresser, pulling his shirt off.

 

Stiles glanced up from his game, biting his lip, looking over Derek’s back.

 

“So you’re straight then?” Derek asked, glancing back at Stiles, smirking slightly.

 

Stiles blushed and shrugged. “I mean, who knows?” He asked.

 

Derek chuckled, shaking his head and came over, sitting beside the boy. “After last night you think you could be straight?” He asked.

 

Stiles blushed, looking at him slightly. “I- I don’t know.” He said, fidgeting. “I don’t remember.”

 

“Then maybe I should remind you.” Derek said, leaning in and kissing his neck, gently grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin.

 

Stiles shivered, letting out a low groan and leaned his head back. “Yes.” He whispered.

 

Derek hummed, sucking on the skin there, gently pushing Stiles down onto his head, following him down. “Good.” He said, moving over him, kissing over his jaw before kissing him.

 

Stiles groaned, arching his back slightly, wanting more of Derek and kissed him deeply, cupping the back of the wolf’s neck.

 

Derek made a throaty growl against his neck, pushing the bottom of Stiles’ shirt up, biting his bottom lip again before attacking the boys neck again, nipping at the vein.

 

“Ah!” Stiles gasped, moaning softly. “Derek…” He whispered, closing his eyes, leaning his head back.

 

Derek hummed, continuing to kiss his neck as he grabbed the hem of Stiles’ shirt and ripped it up the middle. The sould of fabric tearing echoing through the room.

 

Stiles gasped, feeling cold air hit his skin and the sound of his shirt being torn. “Derek.” He groaned. “That was my favorite shirt! How am I supposed to go home tonight?”

 

Derek pulled away from his neck, grinning. “Oh, you won’t be.” He said, kissing him again, nipping at his lips. “Not tonight anyway.”

 

“....Oh fuck me.” Stiles groaned.

 

“I plan too.” Derek grinned, undoing Stiles’ belt and opening his pants. “All. Night. Long.” He said, reaching for Stiles’ ankles, grabbing his pants and pulling them off in one quick motion. “Tonight you’re mine.” He said, climbing over him. “And I’m going to make sure you remember it.”

 

Stiles hummed, grinning up at Derek. “I look forward to it.”

 

The wolf grinned, eyes flashing blue as he kissed his way down Stiles’ chest. “Stiles.” He hummed.

 

Stiles groaned, arching into the touch.

 

“Stiles.” Derek said. “Stiles wake up.”

 

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

 

Derek came back up his body. “Wake up.”

 

“I am awake?”

 

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, shaking Stiles’ arm.

 

Stiles jumped awake with a gasp, looking around. He was in Derek’s loft, but not in his room. He was at the table, everyone else crowded around it. “Um…”

 

Derek huffed, rolling his eyes and pulled a paper off of Stiles’ forehead. “If you’re going to sleep through meetings don’t make those noises.”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened and he blushed deeply, clearing his throat. “S- Sorry.” He muttered, looking at his lap. It’d all just been a dream.

 

 


End file.
